1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure-sensitive touch panel and particularly, to a pressure-sensitive touch panel adopted to an input unit or the like of information equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional pressure-sensitive touch panel, a flexible insulating plate in which first transparent conductive film is formed on an inner surface side and a glass plate in which second transparent conductive film is formed on an inner surface side in a similar manner are disposed oppositely so as to sandwich a predetermined gap.
In the pressure-sensitive touch panel, an operator partially contacts the first and second transparent conductive films by pressing the flexible insulating plate with a finger or a special pen. Then, position signals in a X axis direction and a Y axis direction of contacting positions of the first and second transparent conductive films are detected.
Incidentally, in the case of being built in a portable terminal, the pressure-sensitive touch panel is set under window frame of a cabinet and often used, normally, in a manner that the operator holds the window frame with fingers.
However, pressing force of the operator who inputs while holding the window frame bends the window frame and might cause unintended and erroneous position data of input coordinates.